thegleemissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulnerability
Vulnerability is the second episode of the first season of The Glee Mission in which young hopefuls compete for a role on The Glee Life. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Chris Colfer Homework Assignment Winner: '''Margret '''Eliminated: Joel The Episode So Here’s What You Missed On The Glee Mission http://thegleemission.wikia.com/wiki/Individuality Natalia and Margret are sitting on the couches, talking and drinking tea. Natalia (To Margret): I notice Lyndsay is a total bitch to you, Marg. Margret: Yah, but she’s really close with Sonny. MARGRET CONFESSION CAM: I know it’s been a week, but I think Lyndsay is a bitch. Well, everyone thinks that…expect for Sonny. She somehow is Lyndsay’s friend. Margret stares at Lyndsay, who has her head on Sonny’s shoulder. Robert walks in. Natalia: Robert’s HERE! Everyone sits on the couches. Robert: Hello! How are you guys? Everyone: Good! Robert: Fantastic! The theme for this week is…Vulnerability! Everybody is excited. ''' Robert: Your homework assignment will be...Skyscraper by: Demi Lovato! Sonny: Yes! Joel: That’s awesome! Natalia: Cool! Robert: Ok, Like last time, you will choose your parts and make up the dance. And a guest from Glee will be here. Bye! '''Robert leaves and the kids get to work. Sonny: Ok, can I have this one? SONNY CONFESSION CAM: Being in the bottom three last week was scary…I’m gonna try harder and get my ass out of there for this week. Alex: What if we stand in a straight line with our heads down and- Natalia:-When it’s are turn we can lift them up! Alex: Awesome! Natalia and Alex high five each other. Preeti: I really like that idea… Andrew: I really think it’ll be great! Let’s try it! Everybody: Like a skyscraper! SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the class room. The kids wait as Robert enters the room. Robert: Hey Everyone! This week’s mentor is… Everyone stares at the door. They began to cheer as Chris Colfer walks through the door. PRETTI CONFFESSION CAM: I’m gonna faint…Chris Colfer walks through that door! He’s my favourite singer on Glee! Robert: As you know, this is Chris Colfer who plays Kurt on Glee. Chris: Hello! I here you preforming Skyscraper…that’s cool! Robert: Uh huh, good luck guys and let’s see how you do! Skyscraper Sonny: Skies are crying, I am watching Andrew: Catching tear drops in my hands Sara-Beth: Only silence as it's ending Joel: Like we never …Uh…had a '' ''Lyndsay: Do you have to make me feel like Alex: There's nothing left of me? Preeti: You can take everything I have Gavin: You can break everything I am Margret: Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper Frank: Go on and try to tear me down Natalia: I will be rising from the ground Everyone: Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper (Margret: Like a skyscraper) Like a skyscraper (Preeti: Like a skyscraper) Like a skyscraper Chris: Wahoo! Robert and Chris clap as the kids sit down. Chris: Good Job! Robert: Yah, that rocked! Chris: Joel, you sounded confused and pitchy. Joel: I know, it’s ‘cause I forgot the words. Chris: Margret, You were awesome! I loved your performance a lot. Margret: Thank you! Chris: Lyndsay, you also did a wonderful job! Robert: Chris, who is our winner? Chris: It was between Lyndsay and Margret. But the winner is… Lyndsay and Margret both stare nervously. Chris: Margret! Margret jumps up and cheers. Margret: Yah! MARGRET CONFFESSION CAM: I am so happy I won a homework assignment! But, I think I’m more glad I beat Lyndsay! Lyndsay frowns. LYNDSAY CONFFESSION CAM: It’s not fair! I should’ve won, not Margret! Clearly, Chris is deaf and doesn’t know real talent! Robert: Congratulations, Margret! You won a one on one mentoring session with Chris and a stand out moment in the music video. Which is… Chris:…''' Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by: Green Day! Andrew and Frank: YES! Robert: In the video, you all will be based around bulling. Frank: That’s cool… Robert: Their will be no choreography this week. ('''Robert pauses) You guys better get to work! Bye! Chris: Yah, it was great meeting you all! Bye! Everyone: Bye! SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the recording studio. Nikki waits for everyone to come in. Sara-Beth walks in. Nikki: Hi, Sara-Beth! Sara-Beth: Hi Nikki! Nikki: Take it from the chorus… Sara-Beth: Sometimes I wIsh someone up there will find mE Nikki: That was Ok…can you try again? Sara-Beth: Sure! Sara-Beth: Sometimes I wish someONE up there will find me Nikki: Oh boy… LATER… Andrew walks in. Nikki: Ok, Andrew, when you’re ready! Andrew: I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Nikki: Wonderful! You did great! SCENE CHANGE: It’s now in the music video set.' ' Everyone is in their costumes and is waiting for Erik White, the director. ''' '''Robert, Zach and Nikki are sitting a watching them film.' ' Erik walks in.' ' Erik: Good Morning! Everyone: Hey! Erik: Are you ready to be vulnerable? Everyone: Yah! Erik smiles. Erik: Ok! I need Margret, Preeti and Alex! The three walk on set. Erik: ACTION! Margret walks down a road in front of the high school, Preeti and Alex are laughing at her and teasing her. Margret ('Lip synch is late'): I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone Erik: CUT! Margret…your lip synching was off! You started late…Le’s try again! ROBERT CONFFESSION CAM: Margret isn’t doing as well as she did last week…she is really struggling with lip synching! After a couple of tries, they get it. Erik: Lyndsay, Sonny and Joel! On set now! Erik: Ok, Joel, you will somehow fake hurt Lyndsay. Then, Sonny, you’ll steal her backpack and run away. Got it? Lyndsay and Sonny: Got it! Joel nods and smiles. JOEL CONFESSION CAM: I get to hurt Lyndsay. I’m a nice guy and all, but she deserves revenge. Erik: Ready, Action! Lyndsay walks near Joel. Lyndsay: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me ('She gets closer to him and he sticks his foot out') My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I-'' '''Lyndsay trips and accidently slams into Sonny, who fall head first onto the cement floor.' Lyndsay gets up. Lyndsay (Panicking): Sonny?!?! Sonny lies on the ground, not responding and blood gushing out of her head. Robert: Oh my gosh! Zach: is she alright? Nikki: Let’s go see! Robert, Zach and Nikki run over. Erik: GET HER IN AN AMBULANCE! SOMEBODY… ANYBODY! Robert: I’m on it! The ambulance arrives. ''' '''Lyndsay and Natalia stand beside Sonny as the stretcher comes. Lyndsay: Sonny, you’ll be Ok! I promise! Natalia: Yes, you’ll be fine! NATALIA CONFESSION CAM: I wanted to burst into tear when I saw Sonny…I’m becoming a close friend of hers, I just hope she can stay in the competition. The ambulance drives away and they continue shooting. Erik: We’ll try that scene later…and Margret? Can you replace Sonny? Margret: Sure thing! Erik: Okay, Sara-Beth and Gavin! On set! Lyndsay: Joel, can I talk to you for a minute…alone? Joel: Yah… They walk off into a private corner. Joel: Yes? Lyndsay slaps him across the face. Lyndsay: You stupid Bitch! You could’ve killed her or me! Haven’t you heard of “pretending”?!?! You are such a freakin idiot, Joel! Joel: You’re a selfish snob, Lyndsay! All you care about is yourself! Lyndsay: Shut Up! Joel: Let me Finish! Why do care so much about Sonny anyways! You’re mean to everyone else here but her why? Lyndsay stand silently. Joel: Why? Lyndsay shakes her head. Joel: WHY?! Lyndsay: Because I love her! Joel gasps and Lyndsay covers her mouth. She sits on the ground and starts crying. MEANWHILE Erik has been working with Alex for a while on his scene, but he’s struggling with his acting skills. Erik: Alex! You need to act Vulnerable! Alex: I’m trying! Erik: Don’t try, do it! ALEX CONFESSION CAM: I’m getting frustrated ‘casue I can’t to it. I feel like I should know what I’m doing, but I’m not showing it. After 3 more takes… Erik: Finally! We’re done! Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Margret walks down a road in front of the high school, Preeti and Alex are laughing at her and teasing her. Margret ('Looks like she’s going to cry'): I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone Andrew sits in the boy’s locker room, alone. No one is talking to him or near him. Andrew: I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Sonny stares at her locker and frowns. In big letters is has “LESBIAN” sprayed on it. Sonny: When the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone Frank sits in the library, and Gavin comes and throws his book away. Frank: I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... Lyndsay walks down the hallway, towards Joel and Margret. Lyndsay ('As he sticks his foot out'): My shadow's the only one that walks beside me ('Lyndsay trips and falls') My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating ('Margret steals her backpack')'' '''Sara-Beth sits on the classroom floor crying.' Sara-Beth: Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me 'til then I walk alone Everyone: Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah, Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah Gavin bumps into Andrew. Andrew starts yelling at Gavin. Gavin: I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind Preeti got a text from Natalia. Preeti, you suck. Go back to Asia! Preeti: On the border line Of the edge and where I walk alone Joel is talking to Sara-Beth, but her jealous boyfriend, Frank, sees and is about to punch him. Joel: Read between the lines What’s messed up when everything's alright Alex stands in the hall alone. Sonny walks by, he winks and she ignores him. Alex: Check my vital signs To know I'm still alive and I walk alone Natalia sits alone in the cafeteria. Natalia: I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a... Everyone is on stage in the auditorium, holding hands. Margret and Everyone: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me 'til then I walk alone Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah Ah-ah, ah-ah '' I walk alone I walk alone. Erik: That’s a wrap, great work everyone! NIKKI CONFESSION CAM: I admit everybody did great today, but someone has to go home. And we’ll have a hard time choosing who… '''SCENE CHANGE:' Reveal of the Bottom Three The kids are standing on stage and Robert, Zach and Nikki walk on. Robert: Well, it’s that time again to pick the bottom three. Natalia: How’s Sonny? Robert: She’s doing good, she’ll still be in the competition. Preeti: That’s good! Robert: Anyway, Andrew… Andrew: Yah? Robert: You did great job today…you are the first one called back! Andrew nods and walks off stage with a huge smile. Robert: The other who are safe are: Preeti, Natalia, Frank, Gavin, Lyndsay and Sonny. Frank: Thanks! Lyndsay: Oh, Thank you! LYNDSAY CONFFESION CAM: I’m safe! I’m so glad I am! They leave. Sara-Beth, Alex, Joel and Margret stand on stage. Robert: Joel, you will be preforming for Ryan tonight. Joel nods. Robert: Sara-Beth, you will also be preforming for Ryan. Sara-Beth tears up and frowns. Robert: Alex… Alex tries to smile. Robert: You will be preforming for Ryan as well. Alex sighs. Robert: Margret, you are safe. Margret: Thank you, thank you all. She hurries off stage. Nikki: Ok! Now for your songs! Alex your song is Not Over You by: Gavin Degraw. Alex smiles. Nikki: Joel, your song is Crocodile Rock by: Elton John. Joel: Uh…Ok… Nikki: Do you know it? Joel: Nope! Nikki: And Sara-Beth, your song is Eleanor Rigby by: The Beatles. Sara-Beth: Yahoo! I love that song! The mentors chuckle. Robert: You have two hours to rehearse. Good Luck! ALEX’S REHEASING ROOM Alex: ''No matter what I say, I'm not over you Not over you'' ALEX CONFESSION CAM: It’s a challenge being in this situation. You never know what Ryan will want, you should have to amaze him. '''JOEL’S REHEASING ROOM Joel: ''I remember when rock was yOUNg Me and Suzie had so much fUn'' Joel: Dang IT! JOEL CONFESSION CAM: I am angry I’m in the bottom. I know I have to show Ryan I’m amazing, or I’m finished! '''SARA-BETH’S REHEASING ROOM Sara-Beth: ''Ah, look at all the lonely people Ah, look at all the lonely people'' SARA-BETH CONFESSION CAM: If I go home, personally I’m a failure. My parents didn’t think I could do this, but I gotta prove them wrong. I gotta impress Ryan. '''TWO HOURS LATER Ryan, Nikki, Zach and Robert are in the audience. Ryan: Who’s up first? Robert: Alex, he had trouble acting vulnerable on music video set. Ryan: Let’s see him! Alex walks on stage. Alex: Hi! My name is Alex Sanchez and I’ll be singing Not Over You. Not Over You Alex: Dreams, that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face, anymore I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio Hope, hope there's a conversation where we both admit we had it good but until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood And I realize '' If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine I would lie and say that you're not on my mind But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth No matter what I say, I'm not over you Not over you ''Not over you Not over you Not over you The mentors clap as Alex bows. Ryan (To Robert as Alex leaves): I like that kid! Who’s next? Zach: Joel. Joel struggled in the Homework Assignment and he is the one who tripped Lyndsay and caused Sonny to go to the hospital. Ryan: Oh, wow! Bring him out! Joel nervously rushes on stage and attempts to smile. Joel: H-hello…I’m Joel and I’m singing –Uh-Elton John’s Crocodile Rock. Crocodile Rock Joel: I remember when rock was young Me and Suzie had so much fun Holding hands and skimming stones Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own But the biggest kick I ever got Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock '' Well Croc Rocking is something shocking When your feet just can't keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights When Suzie wore her dresses tight And the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight ''Nah-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Joel ran off stage right before they began to clap. Ryan: And finally, who do we have? Nikki: Sara-Beth,' '''she has trouble in the studio. '''Sara-Beth comes on stage.' Sara-Beth: Hiya! I’m Sara-Beth Robinson and I’ll be singing Eleanor Rigby by: The Beatles! Eleanor Rigby Sara-Beth: Ah, look at all the lonely people Ah, look at all the lonely people '' Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been Lives in a dream Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door Who is it for? All the lonely people Where do they all come from? All the lonely people Where do they all belong? Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear No one comes near Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there What does he care? All the lonely people Where do they all come from? All the lonely people Where do they all belong? '''Sara-Beth bows and They clap.' She exits the stage. Robert: So Ryan, what do you think? Ryan: I loved their performance, but they need some work… Nikki: I agree with you. Zach: This person had a better day that this person, but didn’t do as well tonight. Ryan: Well, I think they could do a lot better… Robert: Do you have your decision. Ryan: Yes, I think this person should go home. Meanwhile…' '''The kids are sitting on the couches in the Glee House. ' Joel: If I leave, I’ll miss all of you! He looks at Lyndsay. Joel: Even you! Lyndsay (rolls her eyes): Thank you for your kind thoughts. Andrew: I wish all of you guys could stay! Robert walks in. Robert: The list is up, you can go take a look. Joel, Alex and Sara-Beth walk out the room. Sara-Beth slowly walks up to the list. Sara-Beth’s Voice: I tried my hardest…and if Ryan didn’t like it, I deserve to go… Joel slowly walks up to the list. Joel’s Voice: I gotta stay! I want to stay and I want to win this so bad… Alex slowly walks up to the list. Alex’s Voice: I will be disappointed if I leave. But, there’s so many talented people here, I won’t be surprised if I go… Sara-Beth looks at the list. Joel looks at the list. Alex looks at the list. Joel’s eyes get watery and a tear falls down. Sara-Beth smiles, but quickly frowns. Alex shakes his head. Not Called Back: Joel Joel begans to cry as everyone comes in and says good bye. JOEL’S CONFFESSION CAM: I thought I could win, I was looking forward to winning, but not looking at how I would win. I learned a lot from being here, and am glad I got this opportunity. SCENE CHANGE: Joel is on stage with the others. Keep Holding On Chase: There's nothing you can saaaay (Nothing you can say), nothing you can doooo (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the tru-uth (When it comes to the truth) So... '' ''(Keep...) '' ''Keep holding on (holding on) '' '''Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through The End NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE MISSION Robert: The theme for this week is…Theatricality! Lyndsay and Sonny lean in towards each other. Sara-Beth: What are you doing?!?! FRANK CONFESSION CAM: Holy Crap! This is Chaos! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes